


Prompt 18- Tall

by WolfQueen91



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cursed Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is So Done, Jaskier | Dandelion is a Mess, M/M, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfQueen91/pseuds/WolfQueen91
Summary: Jaskier upsets a mage. Everything becomes much taller than normal.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: BIKM Bingo Challenge - Team Three





	Prompt 18- Tall

Jaskier had been travelling with Geralt for some time now, and one would assume that Jaskier has learned to not flirt with everyone with a pulse and vaguely humanoid figure.

Most unfortunately, the bard had not figured this out. In fact, he had just offended a very attractive mage by accidentally commenting on the Mage's smaller stature.

The mage, in a fit of temper, had shouted something in Elder at the bard and proceeded to flee through a portal.

Exactly what was said, Jaskier could not say...but he was quite certain it was something pertaining to height.

How did he know, you ask? Well… Jaskier was normally quite tall, compared to many men. But in the course of two days, he had become shorter than even the smallest woman and seemed to be shrinking further by the hour.

Jaskier did not let himself panic, after all, he was due to reunite with Geralt soon and surely his Witcher would help him get this dreadful curse broken!

Jaskier struggled to climb up into a bench so that he might eat whilst waiting and tried to keep the pout off his face at the fact that he simply could not even carry his lute, which he was quickly matching in size and weight.

A throat being cleared almost made him fall, and a pair of large...larger hands hefted him into the seat, "what did you do this time, Jaskier?"

"GERALT! oh, sweet Melitele, I am glad to see you! You see it is quite the tale-" Jaskier began, only to splitter silent upon the sight of a familiar sorceress behind his dear witcher, "Oh dear-"

"You know, when Mikal said that he'd cursed a mouthy little bard to be even more small than normal, I had the thought that it possibly could have been any other bard. I see now that I had gotten my hopes up." Yennefer drawled in amusement, "I quite like you like this, Jaskier. Small, adorable, and easily carted off."

"Absolutely not! I refuse to stay like this!" Jaskier huffed, "Kindly restore me to my normal size, Yennefer? This makes it quite difficult to- fucking hell Geralt!" The witcher scooped Jaskier up, making him flail and grasp the black armor, "Listen, you're already tall as it is normally, you do not need to emphasize that to me now that I am not as tall as normal!"

"Simply cannot help myself, bard. And this way you won't get lost in the crowds as we go to Yennefer's home." Geralt chuckled,carrying Jaskier out of the inn, Yennefer following close behind.

"this is embarrassing, you dreadful man!" Jaskier whined, not once loosening his hold. He didn't fancy being dropped.

"Oh do continue to complain." Yennefer laughed, "See you appear so childlike is amusing."

"Oh yes, I am so glad you find this entertaining!" Jaskier snapped as they finally entered a rather large house.

"Set him down, Geralt. I'll restore him so he will stop his caterwauling." Yennefer sighed, "Though he would make a nice little doll-"

"I will write the most horrendous song I can about you, madam, if you do not-" Geralt set Jaskier on the chaise lounge, stepping out of Yennefer's way.

"Settle down." Yennefer snorted, amusement flickering again, "You'll be back to normal size in just a moment."

The witch raised her hands, uttered something in Elder and encircled the bard with brilliant purple.

When the light faded, Jaskier was his proper height and the bard spun around in delight, "Ah! I am tall again! Thank you Yennefer!"

"Do not piss off any more mages." Yennefer sighed, "Next time, I'll let you suffer for longer."

"right! Right, I promise!" Jaskier smiled happily, bowing to her.

He lasted three days before upsetting a different witch, naturally.


End file.
